


Disposables

by Teadium



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Arlo is only mentioned, Distrust, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Internal Conflict, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peer Pressure, References to Canon, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teadium/pseuds/Teadium
Summary: The mudane life of a couple of mid tiers and their sheniagans after expulsion (god I need a better description)
Relationships: Illena & Krolik (unOrdinary), Illena & Wenqi & Krolik (unOrdinary), Wenqi & Illena (unOrdinary)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Illena sat on the curb, reflecting on her actions....

Really it didn't make any sense, she wasn't doing anything inheritedly wrong. They were just following the logic of the Hierarchy.....why would Arlo interfere? Clearly they had some sort of bias

"Hey I got us some drinks...." Wenqi said, dragging her out of her thoughts as she made a clear statement. Her voice meek and hesitant, not wanting to bother Illena

"Ah so the fake ID's worked? Awesome, hand it over....." Illena deadpanned

"Ummm not exactly...." Wenqi looked off to the side "this isn't alchohol...."

"Then what the fuck is it Wenqi?"

"..........Pepsi-"

Illena scoffed, turning her back on Wenqi as she rubbed her templates "Ugh i hate that shit, I don't even want it. Just get rid of it"

"But don't you think that's a bit of a waste...?"

"Well yeah, but like......I dont give a fuck-"

Wenqi frowned, but before anything else could commence Krolik came from around the corner, his hands in his pocket as he wore a navy-blue jacket

"Ew gross it's Krolik-" the speedster remarked with a bitter tone

"Shut up, don't get mad at me because you're jealous!" He replied, trying to irritate her

"Screw off-"

"Make me, last time I checked I was 0.1 point above you-"

"That's hardly even a difference!" Wenqi retorted, but before the pink hair dweeb could come up with a witty reply Illena interrupted the two of them

"God, will you two please shut the fuck up? You're giving me a damn migraine, ain't nobody got time for y'all bullshit!"

"........Well someone's in a bitchy mood-"

"K-Krolik!" Wenqi shrieked

He shrugged "Hey no offence but I'm just saying it's their fault, what right do they have to take out their anger on us?"

"Because y'all are acting like this isn't even a big deal! It's not fair, I'm telling you we shouldn't have been suspended!"

"I mean.....looking back, we kinda deserved it." The blonde muttered under her breath, reverting her gaze out of embarssment of defying Illena

"What...? Why?!"

Krolik elaborated "....isn't it obvious? It was already a given that we're better than her, we shouldn't have to prove it by fucking kidnapping her. You clearly went to far-"

"Don't try to act all righteous! You two aren't innocent either, you agreed to it!" Illena barked, as she stood up. Getting into a defensive stance

"Y-Yeah and.....?" Krolik said slightly hesitating to speak due to her abrupt movement, feeling somewhat intimidated  
"My point still stands, you didn't need to go that far. Not to mention we tried to stop you stupi-"

"Shut up." Illena cut him off, glaring daggers into him.

"............" Krolik sweated bullets, reverting his gaze knowing that she was stronger than him

There was an intense silence before Wenqi got behind Illena, grabbing her by the shoulders as if to relax them

"Hey how about we go to the arcade..? It'll be fun-"

"Yeah sure-" the strength user replied, pulling away from Wenqi's delicate grasp as she bumped her with her shoulder as she turned around and began walking away.........supposedly to go to the arcade. 

The discount Blyke and the speedster looked at eachother before following her lead, a feeling of dread washing over them


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you have against Sera anyway? You hate her or something…?" Misa asked casually, twirling her hair around her finger in boredom as they left the warehouse. Earning a scoff from Illena

"what are you stupid? This isn't just about her…. it's about the high tiers in general-"

".......are you sure?" Lazor boy asked in disbelief, obviously not taking her seriously. Wenqi followed up

"Yeah, we won't hold it against you y'know, Sera's a bitch and-"

"I'm being serious! C'mon guys!" The strength user barked  
"Don't you see that this is our chance to finally fight back against the symbol of power? Like it's literally a golden opportunity by definition, we can't just step away."

"lllena's right…if anything they deserve it!" The blonde added, coming back to her senses(simp)

"y'all crazy" Misa smirked "but I guess that's what I like about you" she said eying Illena

Wenqi looked at Misa funny"....that's gay-" 

"You're one to talk…."

The boy groaned ".... Whatever, not like I care, I mean…..as long as we don't get in trouble....right? Let's just not take it too far though-"

"don't worry, we're only gonna scare her a little. I promise….we'll let her go once we're satisfied" Illena said in a reassuring tone with her iconic smug grin

'.... we'll see' Krolik thought to himself

\-------  
Illena sighed, being drawn back to reality as the present resurfaced. Now it was like she had no influence whatsoever, being reduced to an equal playing field as everyone turned their backs on her. Usually they would listen, playing along with her antics (although sometimes being reluctant to do so)….but at this point she had no choice but to resort to threats, and even if they were half baked and empty…...it was pretty damn effective. 

And in all honesty, Illena didn't know if they really wanted to hang out with them anymore. For some reason it was mentally exhausting and she didn't need that kind of stimulation right now, seeing as they just wanted to get her shit together.

Before she could dwell on her thoughts any further, Krolik tripped. Spilling water all over her, the liquid splattered against the frontside of her shirt as it clinged to her figure. She shrieked

"What the fuck?!"

"W-What?! It was an accident, I swear!" He rebuttaled

"Or you just wanted to see her shirt cling onto their brea-"

"......don't." Krolik said, cutting Misa off accordingly

"Well then, what do you have to say for yourself?!" The strength user exclaimed, standing up from her seat as she slammed her hand on the table

Soy boy scoffed, rolling his eyes "It's not that big of a deal! It's water, relax. Obviously it'll dry out...sheesh-"

"You're the one being a dickhead! You didn't even say sorry-"

Krolik shrugged

"Illena stop, he isn't worth it. They're just messing with you" Wenqi said reassuringly

Illena grimaced, clenching her fists "Whatever, im gonna try cleaning this off. Might take a shit too so like….be right back-"

"Illena! Too much information, we're eating-" Misa exclaimed

"Don't fall in!" Krolik called out to her as Illena walked away

"Fuck off!" She called back

As soon they left her sight, Wenqi exhaled as she decided to finally speak up "......Illena has been kind of a jerk lately"

"You think? Woah, never would've guessed Wenqi" Misa said sarcastically

"Hey there's no need to be a dick-"

"Tell that to her!" Krolik defended

Wenqi scoffed "What's the difference!? it's not like you're not any better!"

"And?! So what? At least I'm willing to acknowledge what I did wrong, Illena is just being stubborn. She seriously needs to give it a rest and move on, what's done is done-"

"Then why don't you say that to her face Krolik?!" The blonde yelled, narrowing her eyes

"Hey shut up, are you crazy?! I can't do that…..she'll kill me. They're obviously in a bad mood right now, it's just not a good time-"

"…..coward-" Misa deadpanned, sipping on her water

"Who even invited you?!" Exclaimed Krolik

"Who cares?" She replied

Wenqi sighed heavily, crossing her arms as she laid them on the table and buried her face into them

To be continued, again.


	3. Chapter 3

'the world is unfair'

Illena repeated those words in her head more times than she could remember on multiple occasions, and it was still true to this day unfortunately enough.

Although she was a mid tier and painfully average at that they still deserved the upmost respect from those beneath her.

Truly those weaker have been pushed around, forced to do the bidding of those higher up from time and time again, having no say in the matter. They were treated as lesser and ignored unless needed, disregarded as mere disposables. 

The royals made her sick to the stomach, it churned. And this is not to claim that she hated the system per say, but rather hated what it did to HER…..she didn't care about anyone else, all she knew was that they didn't deserve this, really. They did nothing wrong

All of her life, she’s been looked down upon, dispised, pitied…loathed by those ranking higher above her, and the one time the tables had turn, Asslo swoops in and has the nerve to tell her of all people that she should be ashamed of what she’d done…...Something that should've been relatively acceptable in their society by the very logic of the Hierarchy. 

Seraphina was a fucking cripple, it didn't matter what happened to her. What the hell made her special when power was the only thing that made a difference? It was the one thing that she seemed to lack, the thing she no longer has….and yet Arlo still favored her above them, those stronger than her with an actual purpose. It was hypocrital, and downright immoral and unfair. Life wasn't fair

And what Illena hated the most was that she couldn't do anything about it, so instead  
They indulged in the feeling of revenge, satisfaction. getting back at those who despised her. Pitied her. Not taking her seriously…..nor giving the respect that she deserved.

Pushing those feelings to the side she huffed, her chest slight heaving as they took a good look at themselves, their reflection staring back with a scowl, the cruel joy seeping through her humble expression. They've looked better.

"...................."

Illena chuckled, trying to reassure herself that everything would be ok, and that getting upset was pointless as it would change absolutely nothing.

Even her friends have said that…….....but could she really trust them after what they've said? 

They were unreliable, pushing all the blame onto her shoulders as they refused to take accountability when they were just as bad, they certainly weren't saints….so why was she the only one at fault here?

Clenching her fist until her knuckles turned white, she grimaced, narrowing her eyes with a frustrated expression as she bit his quivering lip, trying to hold it all in and not succumb to hatred. Her reflection only taunting her as it made herself see how pitiful she looked

…..Fuck it.

Desperately needing a release the strength user pivoted her hip to the left, throwing a right hook as it effortlessly connected to the mirror.The glass shattering as it sliced through her skin like paper, piercing her skin

She screamed, this time like a little bitch. Gripping onto their arm after realizing that they actually had a pretty low pain tolerance.

(Meanwhile outside of the bathroom at their assigned table Misa sighed "fuck this shit." She said standing up as they left the arcade, not wanting to deal with this crap

"Fucking bitch….." Krolik scoffed "can they get any more insensitive?" 

Wenqi didn't even pass him a glance)

………..Illena covered her mouth, breathing heavily.

After recollecting themselves as they regained a sense of composure she cleaned herself up as she finally came out.

Wenqi and Krolik were both completely silent, pretending to be minding their own business

'They were definitely talking shit' Illena thought. She forced a smile, approaching them

Today was a new day afterall

To be continued, yet again.


End file.
